once_upon_a_timeefandomcom-20200214-history
Enchanted Forest Characters
This page lists the Enchanted Forest Characters on ABC's Once Upon a Time. This section lists characters visiting or residing in the Enchanted Forest. Abigail Abigail debuts in the third episode of the first season, and is portrayed by Anatasia Griffith. She is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Kathryn Nolan. Abigail is a princess of a neighboring kingdom and daughter of King Midas. Previously, she was in love with a man, Frederick, but an accident caused him to turn into a golden status. King Midas gives his daughter's hand in marriage to Prince Charming so that King George's kingdom may prosper from their gold. When Prince Charming calls off their upcoming wedding by running away, Abigails helps him to escape without being caught by King George because she, too, does not want to marry him. Before leaving, Prince Charming helps to revive her true love, Frederick, by gathering some of the mystical water from Lake Nostos that all to return to as he once was. Abraham Abraham debuts in the thirteenth episode of the second season, and is portrayed by C. Ernest Hart. He does not have a Storybrooke counterpart. Abraham is a giant of the Enchanted Forest who lives on top of a beanstalk and is one of the many brother of Arlo. His other brother include Anton, Argyle and Andre. Abraham has a habit of picking on Anton by calling him "Tiny" due to his small stature and thinks his foudness for human things is ridiculous. He demonstrates this when he crushes a golden harp Anton treasures. After a human army invades the top of the beanstalk, he is slain during the invasion. Agrabahn Vipers The Agrabahn Vipers debut in the eleventh episode of the second season. They are dangerous vipers which Regina's father encourages her to be served of in order to free herself from her marriage with the king. Their origin is Agrabah, the same land where the Genie comes from. Anastasia Anita Anita debuts in the seventh episode of the second season, and is portrayed by Annabeth Gish. She does not have a Storybrooke counterpart. Anita is a shapeshifting werewolf who leads her own pack and is the mother of Red. She is reunited with her daughter when Red is forced to run from her village after killing her boyfriend, Peter, while in Wolf form. Anita teaches Red to embrace herself as a wolf but they clash when Red's friend, Snow White, wanders into their pack hideout with the Queen's men storming in as well. One of her pack members, Quinn, is killed in the ensuing battle against the Queen's men and Anita holds Snow White responsible. She reacts by trying to kill Snow White as penance for Quinn's death, but Red tries to stop it and in the midst of the argument, Anita herself accidentally impales herself and dies. Andre Andre debuts in the thirteenth episode of the second season, and it is unknown who portrayed him. He does not have a Storybrooke counterpart. Andre is a giant of the Enchanted Forest who lives on top of a beanstalk and is one of the many brothers of Arlo. His other brothers include Abraham, Argyle and Anton. Anton Anton debuts in the thirteenth episode of the second season, and is portrayed by Jorge Garcia. He does not have a Storybrooke counterpart. Anton is a giant of the Enchanted Forest who lives on top of a beanstalk and is one of the many brothers of Arlo. His other brothers include Abraham, Argyle and Andre. Anton is considered the smallest of the giant folk and as a result receives many teasings from Abraham and is called by the nickname "Tiny." Unlike his brothers, he is fascinated by human objects and is naive about the bad nature in some humans. He is taken advantage of by two humans, James and Jack, and unintentionally exposes the secret location of the beanstalk to them. The twosome lead a humman army to invade the beanstalk and many giants are slain during the fight. Anton becomes the only surviving giant with the last bean stalk plant in existence. Since them, he has harbored a strong grudge against humans, but his opinion changes when he meets a kind human named Emma. Later, Anton is kidnapped by Cora, who shrinks him down to human size and takes him aboard Hook's ship for the journey to Storybrooke. Argyle Argyle debuts in the thirteeth episode of the second season of Once Upon a Time, and is portrayed by Andre Tricoteux. He does not have a Storybrooke counterpart. Argyle is a giant of the Enchanted Forest who lives on top of a beanstalk and is one of the many brothers of Arlo. His other brother include Anton, Abraham and Andre. Arlo Aurora Baelfire Bashful (Enchanted Forest) Behemoth Belle (Enchanted Forest) Blind Witch (The Thing You Love Most) Blind Witch (True North) Blue Fairy Bossy Cinderella Claude Cora Daniel Doc (Enchanted Forest) Donna Dopey (Enchanted Forest) Emma Swan Eva Evil Queen Fairy Godmother Frederick Gaston Geppetto Grace Granny (Enchanted Forest) Gretel Grumpy Gus Honora Hordor Huntsman Jack Jiminy Cricket Johanna (Enchanted Forest) King George King Leopold King Midas King Xavier Knave of Hearts Mad Hatter Magic Mirror Maleficent (Enchanted Forest) Maleficent's Unicorn Marian Martin Mary Margaret Blanchard Mayor Tomkins Milah Monstro Morraine Mulan Myrna Neal Cassidy Nova Peter Peter Pan Pinocchio Prince Charming Prince James (Twin) Prince Phillip Prince Thomas Quinn Red Riding Hood Robin Hood Rocinante Royal Doctor Rumplestiltskin Ruth Seer Sheriff Sir Lancelot Sir Maurice Siren Sleeping Beauty Sleepy Sneezy Snow White Stealthy Stephen The Dragon (Creature) The Gnome The King The Miller The Shadow The Woodcutter Tinker Bell Trish Valet Watchy William Smee (Enchanted Forest) Wolf Wraith Yaoguai Zoso